


(want) like (lover)

by Fuckyamcha



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Dancing, Friends With Benefits, God there's a lot of dialogue too fuck it, I love Minato okay, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, S.E.E.S. Bonding, Secret Relationship, There's a plot somehow.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckyamcha/pseuds/Fuckyamcha
Summary: It was Minato's secret that no one was supposed to know, until Shinjiro walked in on him.





	(want) like (lover)

**Author's Note:**

> i love minato and this is my kink thank you

Minato was a very mysterious person. Some would say he was quiet and apathetic, others would say he was charismatic and cool.

 

But no matter how others perceived him, he had a dark secret that he wouldn’t dare to tell anyone. 

 

Minato had a fixation on women’s clothing. Not just pretty women in outfits that enhance their features and made them look more attractive, but rather the fixation on how women’s clothing would possibly look on  _ himself. _ He delved into thoughts he’d never admit to if asked.

 

He’d walk around Paulownia Mall, hands in his pockets, admiring the women’s clothing put up on display in the store windows. When he had enough courage to actually go into the stores and look at the different outfits, employees would usually tease him about looking for a present for a girlfriend. 

 

But he was picturing the short skirts on himself rather than a pretty girl. 

 

No one knew about his desires. No, it would be far too embarrassing if anyone found out that one of the coolest guys in school had thoughts about crossdressing. He’d be a complete laughing stock. Of course, his friends at the dorm would accept him for whatever he was into, but he still didn’t feel comfortable ever letting anyone know his secret.

 

There were times when he’d look in the mirror and think about the edited photo of him in a wedding dress that he saw during the group date back in the labyrinth. He imagined himself in a cuter wedding dress that suited him better instead, a sheer material decorated with ribbons that made him look girly and adorable. Just the thought of himself wearing a dress that made him look irresistibly androgynous got him quite a bit excited. 

 

There was a day where he decided he wanted to give in just once and actually go buy some clothes for himself. He would have to be discreet, and make a quick in-and-out trip, since it would look suspicious if he stayed at the store to try on clothes, not to mention he’d definitely be spotted by girls from school who went shopping in the afternoon. 

 

There was a shop in Paulownia Mall called  _ ‘Carnation,’ _ a boutique that sold women’s clothing that was of a particularly cuter style. Minato had always walked by the store, eyeing the adorable garments on display but never getting to go inside the store itself, but the day had finally come for him.

 

* * *

 

It was a day he decided to skip school and head to the mall. He was already caught up on everything for the current assignment in his class so he wasn’t worried about missing anything important. 

 

The mall was pretty empty during school hours, which was a perfect opportunity for Minato to make his trip to Carnation. He opened the door of the shop to be greeted by a friendly looking saleswoman. “Hello, young man. Can I help you? Perhaps a gift for a  _ special _ girl in your life?” 

 

“I’m just looking,” was all he said before scurrying to the other side of the store, far away from the woman. He turned his attention to the clearance rack, since he had to save up for supplies for exploring Tartarus. He looked through the rack, admiring each pretty dress that he came across. His eyes widened with each hanger he swiped over, becoming more and more intrigued with each dress he saw. 

 

However, once he looked up and saw an incredibly cute dress on a mannequin that was on display, he felt himself practically hovering over to it without even thinking. The dress was designed with pastel hues and different fabrics, and was decorated with frills and small little ribbons and cute buttons. Minato already  _ knew _ it would be perfect for him. 

 

“Excuse me.”

 

Minato nearly jumped when he heard the voice, turning to see the same saleswoman. “I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve taken an interest in this dress here.” 

 

Minato scratched his head. “What size is it?” 

 

The saleswoman giggled. “Oh, it’s a size seven. Is that about the size of  _ her?” _ She asked, with a bit of playfulness in her voice. 

 

_ Her? Does she really think I’m buying a gift for a girlfriend? _ Minato cleared his throat. “Yeah.”  _ That should be around my size. _ “Can I buy it?” 

 

The saleswoman nodded enthusiastically. “For sure! Let me just get it for you…” She walked over to the mannequin and undid the corset that was tightly tied back with silk ribbons, which Minato couldn’t wait to try on himself. 

 

The woman brought the dress over to the register as Minato followed. “Fifty thousand yen.”

 

Minato suddenly felt his wallet become incredibly heavy in his pocket. He had been saving up for this moment, but he still wasn't expecting the dress to be so expensive. 

 

He, however, decided to pay before he could change his mind, the lady smiling at him throughout the payment transition. “Please come again!” She said sweetly as Minato grabbed the bag and headed out for the dorm as discreetly and quickly as he could.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Minato got back to the dorm, he took a second to observe his surroundings, making sure that no one was around. Everyone else was at school, and he knew Shinjiro took Koromaru out for walks around noon time, so he was pretty sure the coast was clear. 

 

He headed straight to his room, not bothering to lock the door since no one was home anyway. He shook off his uniform jacket and let it fall to the floor then began undoing the buttons on his shirt, shimmying it off to join his jacket. He practically tore his trousers off before excitedly grabbing for the new dress in the shopping bag, raising it up to the window to let the sunlight showcase it before his eyes. 

 

The way the translucent sheer fabric let the sun shine through while making the dress look even brighter and more glittery than it already was, the sound of the fabric slightly rustling with the breeze that came in through the open window, and the way the soft, light fabric felt in his hands… The only word Minato could describe the dress was magnificent. 

 

He slipped the dress over his head and pulled it down before inserting his arms and head through the appropriate holes, straightening it out. He walked towards the mirror and admired himself—It was like the dress was  _ made _ for him. 

 

He reached behind him to pull at the corset’s ribbons, tightening the dress to fit him snugly before tying the ribbons into a bow. He placed a hand on his hip and did a cute pose in the mirror, winking at his reflection. 

 

He slightly lifted the dress and did a cute curtsy, smiling at himself.  _ Wow. I look stunning. _

 

Minato stepped away from the mirror and grabbed his headphones off his desk, putting them on before getting his MP3 player and choosing his favourite song from his playlist.

 

As the cheery techno-pop idol tune blasted in his ears, he began to twirl around his room, spinning on his feet in time with the music. He was so lost in the synthesizer and the rhythm of the electronic beat that it was almost like he was transported to his own world where he was an idol dancing on stage. 

 

It wasn’t until he decided to get a little bit risque with his dancing and do some scandalous dance moves that Shinjiro walked in on him, freezing at the door frame right as Minato was shaking his ass along to the music.

 

Minato twirled around and shrieked loudly when he saw Shinjiro standing there, red in the face.

 

Minato took off his headphones as the two males stared at each other in embarrassment, neither knowing exactly what to do. 

 

Shinjiro, however, broke the awkward silence. “I, uh… I brought Koro-ch—I mean, Koromaru back early from our walk since he wasn’t feeling well… I think he might be a lil’ sick or somethin.’” He cleared his throat. “I heard some noises coming from here, but I thought you were all at school, so I decided to investigate myself, uh…” He scratched his head, and Minato shot him a glare that nearly put Shinji in distress. “My bad. S-sorry for barging in, um… I’ll go.” He closed Minato’s door quickly and was off. 

 

Minato had to take a few minutes to process what just happened. 

 

_ Did Shinjiro-san really see me like this…? _

 

Minato gulped as he sat down on his bed, sighing as he hung his head. “How am I supposed to explain this?” He mumbled to himself. 

 

* * *

 

Shinjiro sat on the couch in the dorm lounge, trying to distract himself by reading a new recipe book he found at the bookstore at the strip mall by the station. But even so, the image of Minato in that dress, dancing so obscenely… It couldn’t leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried not to think about it. 

 

It had been a few hours and Minato hadn’t left his room.  _ Kid’s probably embarrassed as hell, _ Shinjiro thought.  _ I don’t blame him.  _

 

Minato walked downstairs, wearing his regular school uniform with his hands stuck in his pockets. Shinjiro could already feel his face warming up when he saw Minato walking into the lounge. 

 

“Oh, hey, what’s up?” Shinjiro said casually, trying to act like nothing was going on. 

 

Minato awkwardly dug his foot into the carpet. “What you saw—”

 

“Completely left my mind,” Shinjiro said with fake reassurance. “Don’t worry about it. Never happened,” he said, even with a small smile that he had to force. 

 

Minato looked at Shinjiro with pleading eyes. “Can you just… Keep it between us?” 

 

Shinjiro’s scowl came back, but he looked away from Minato so he wouldn’t start blushing again. “Tch. I told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

Minato nodded, understanding. “Thanks, Shinjiro-san.”

 

“Yeah…” Was all Shinjiro said in response before the other S.E.E.S. members came in through the dorm’s entrance. “We’re home!” Yukari called out as Koromaru woke up from his nap and barked happily, running up to them. “Hey, Koro-chan!”

 

Fuuka, Aigis, and Yukari bent down to play with Koromaru as Junpei exhaled deeply, walking over to the other couch as he flopped onto it lazily. “Man, class was totally boring today. You’re lucky you weren't there, man!” He complained, talking to Minato. “By the way, why did you skip? I was counting on you to be my partner for this new assignment!” 

 

Minato scratched his neck. “Sorry. I wasn’t feeling well today.” he lied. 

 

Junpei raised a brow. “Alright, keep your secrets.” He turned his attention to his cell phone instead as Akihiko and Mitsuru walked over to the couch as well. “Is that a cookbook you have there?” Mitsuru asked, gesturing towards Shinjiro’s book. “I wonder what you’re going to cook for us tonight.” 

 

Shinjiro stared at her blankly. “Who says I’m gonna cook for you all?” 

 

Akihiko smirked. “We know you’re going to whether we ask you or not. Might as well get started.”

 

“Man, why don’t you go eat that weird microwavable protein meal thing you’ve sworn yourself to?” Shinjiro retorted in annoyance. The two men began to glare at each other as Mitsuru sighed and shrugged. “Oh, boys… Don’t act so childish. Shinjiro, it would truly satisfy us all if you prepared us a meal for tonight.”

 

Shinjiro sighed. “Fine, but there won’t be any special requests or whatever. You’ll all get what I prepare.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Mitsuru said with a pleased smile. 

 

* * *

 

The S.E.E.S. gang all ate while talking happily at the dinner table, enjoying the delicious food Shinjiro made. He prepared an exquisite stew, even safe for Koromaru to eat. 

 

“I wonder when the next event at school is gonna be,” Yukari said. She turned to look at Mitsuru. “Hey, you’re on student council, Senpai. Do you know?” 

 

Mitsuru pondered for a moment. “I’m not too sure myself, to be quite honest. I don’t believe I talked with the other members about it yet. I presume we may soon begin discussing the culture festival in November, though.”  

 

Junpei groaned. “Aw man, the culture festivals are such a drag.”

 

Aigis tilted her head in confusion. “What is… A ‘culture festival?’” 

 

Shinjiro and Minato were pretty much quiet the entire conversation, both males avoiding looking at each other and avoiding engaging in the chat as they focused on their meal.

 

“Ah, I think culture festivals are really fun!” Fuuka said excitedly. “We all get to show off what makes Gekkoukan High so great, whether it be with games, or performances, or even cafés…” 

 

“Aw, don’t even mention the cafés,” Yukari said with a frustrated tone. “Now that’s a real nightmare.” 

 

“Café? What do you do at a ‘café?’” Aigis asked curiously. 

 

“I don’t even wanna think about it,” was all Yukari said before going back to her food. Fuuka giggled. “Maybe there will be a crossdressing café this year!” 

 

Minato shifted slightly in his seat at the mention of a crossdressing café, poking at his food with his fork. 

 

“Oh, man! Imagine Akihiko-senpai in a dress… Yeesh!” Junpei said wearily. “That’s a sight that does  _ not _ need to be seen!” 

 

“I think he’d look okay,” Ken squeaked. Junpei frowned. “Not helping our case here, kid.” 

 

“I’d appreciate if you all didn’t imagine me crossdressing, thank you very much,” Akihiko said as everyone chuckled, but Minato simply just took a long sip of his glass of water. 

 

“You know… I think if anyone here would be good at crossdressing, it would be him,” Yukari said, looking over at Minato. He then choked on his water, coughing violently. 

 

Everyone stared at him in concern before Mitsuru chuckled. “I have to say, I agree. I definitely can see him winning a contest at the school festival. What do you all think?” 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Koromaru. However, Shinjiro just awkwardly looked down at his plate, pretending like he wasn’t listening. Fuuka seemed to notice, looking at him in surprise. “What do you think? Wouldn’t Minato look super cute if he crossdressed?” 

 

Everyone went quiet as they stared at Shinjiro, awaiting his answer. Minato peeked at him from behind his bangs, red in the face. Shinjiro cleared his throat. “Sure. I think he’d rock a dress,” was all he said as he looked him in the eyes, before looking away quickly. “Maybe he’d look cute in a bright dress or something, I dunno. Don’t ask me questions like that,” was all he said before getting up to check on something in the kitchen.

 

The gang all gave each other slightly bewildered looks. “Well, he’s fun to talk to,” Yukari said sarcastically. “Anyways, I actually think a dark coloured dress would look good on you, Minato-kun.” 

 

“I personally think that a cute, girly dress would look great on you,” Fuuka said to Minato, clapping her hands together cheerfully. “Hmm, I am not fully aware on modern fashion trends. I assume there are a lot of factors that will affect how suitable an outfit for him would be. I will have to research more about it before I can make a decision,” Aigis said, making everyone laugh again. But Minato couldn’t hear what anyone was saying, all he could focus on was how pink Shinji’s face was when he made eye contact with him all the way from the kitchen, making him clumsily drop the plate he was cleaning in the sink as he swore under his breath. 

 

Minato felt his face and body become warm every time he repeated what Shinji said about him in his mind. 

 

* * *

 

“Night,” Akihiko called out to the other boys on their floor who were still awake before heading into his room and locking the door. 

 

Junpei yawned as he checked his phone, suddenly sitting up and fixing his hat. “Damn, it’s that time already? Time sure really passes by fast. I didn’t even do my homework!” 

 

“You probably should,” Minato said before Junpei shrugged. “Nah, it’s cool. Besides, they say sleep is the best thing you can do for your brain, right? Anyways, we should get to bed.” He hopped off his seat and stood up as Minato and Shinjiro did the same, nodding. The three walked down the hallway to their own individual rooms. “G’night, guys!” Junpei said before opening his door and heading inside, closing it behind him before locking it. 

 

Minato had his hands in his pockets as he stood outside his door. He looked over at Shinjiro down the hall, who gave him one last look before heading inside his own room without another word. 

 

Minato looked back at his door and stared at it for a while before he actually decided to head in. 

 

He closed the door behind him but didn’t turn on the light in his room. He looked over at the dress that was hanging off his desk chair, the moonlight that streamed through the window making it slightly shimmer.

 

_ “Maybe he’d look cute in a bright dress or something, I don’t know.” _

 

Minato walked towards his desk.  _ Cute, huh? _

 

* * *

 

Shinjiro couldn’t sleep at all. He kept tossing and turning in his bed trying to find a comfortable position but failing. He couldn’t stop thinking about Minato, specifically what he saw earlier. The sight of the blue haired male in a cute dress that looked scarily good on him as he danced in such a raunchy way… 

 

_ Why the hell do I keep thinking about it? _ He asked himself, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  _ Was it because it was disturbing? _

 

His mind wandered from Minato in his dress shaking his ass in his room to him performing on stage, wearing cute accessories to match his dress as he looked at Shinjiro in the audience, running his hands from the hem of the dress skirt slowly up his torso to his head as he winked at him. 

 

Just the thought of that was making Shinjiro softly pat his cock through his pajama pants.  _ Damn it, Shinjiro… Is that really how you feel? _

 

He sighed. _Alright, I guess this is what we’re doing._ _Just rub it out until you fall asleep._ He spat his hand before slipping it under the thin blanket and into his pants, biting his lip and softly moaning as he squeezed his cock. He shifted his pants off his hips a bit more and began to slowly jerk himself, trying to get himself hard but without making obvious noises.

 

He then heard his door open, making him freeze up and pretend like he was sleeping, but there was no way anyone could guess anything other than he was jacking off. 

 

_ Shit, did I forget to lock the door…? Who the hell would come into my room just like that at this hour!?  _

 

He heard the door close, hoping that whoever it was left, but the sound of approaching footsteps canceled out that possibility. “Shinjiro-san.” 

 

_ Huh? That voice… _ Shinjiro opened his eyes to see Minato standing in the middle of his room, moonlight from the window showing him doned in the dress he was wearing earlier.

 

“What the fuck are you doing in my room!?” Shinjiro whispered angrily. “You can’t just… Barge in on me like that!” 

 

“I think it’s only fair,” Minato said quietly. “You barged in on me and saw me do something embarrassing, so now we’re even.” 

 

Shinjiro closed his eyes and sighed. “Alright, fair enough.” He then froze again. “What are you wearing that for?”

 

Minato looked down at the dress. “Oh, I just wanted to see your reaction. Thought it might make you more embarrassed.” 

 

“What do you mean by that?” 

 

Minato crossed his arms. “You think I look cute in it.” 

 

Shinjiro was taken aback. “Wh-what are you talking about!?” 

 

“Isn’t it true?” Minato pulled off Shinjiro’s blanket. “You’re getting harder by the second.” 

 

Shinjiro didn’t even notice how hard his cock had gotten since he saw Minato in his room wearing that dress. He looked down and felt his cock pulsating in his hand, then looked back at Minato in embarrassment. 

 

“Fuck off,” was all Shinjiro could muster to say, yet it was obvious both the look on his face and his cock that twitched in his hand betrayed his words. Minato sat down on the bed and gave him a knowing look. “Can I?”

 

“Tch. You don’t know what you’re asking.” Shinjiro glared at him. “You should go back to your room and get some rest, your mind obviously isn’t in the right spot.” 

 

Minato crawled closer to him, making Shinjiro nervously gulp. “Have I charmed you?” Minato asked with a sultry whisper. “You can’t keep your eyes off of me.”

 

“I… What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” 

 

Minato blinked, thinking about it for a second. “Well… Honestly, Shinjiro-san…” He blushed. “Seeing you getting turned on by me doing nothing but wear a dress is pretty hot.” 

 

“Did someone cast Marin Karin on you or something?” Shinjiro asked with a flat tone. Minato rolled his eyes. “I’m tired of talking,” was all he said before crawling over Shinji’s legs. “Let me suck you off.” 

 

That phrase alone gave Shinjiro whiplash. He never thought he’d hear his leader say something so lewd, yet that’s what made it so much sexier. Minato gave him a reassuring look. “Don’t worry, Shinjiro-san. Keep it between us?” 

 

Shinjiro almost wanted to either laugh or groan. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I thought you were done with talking.” 

 

Minato gave a little smile before he spat on Shinjiro’s cock, grabbing the base and pressing his lips against the tip to softly suck, making Shinjiro sigh. Minato then wrapped his lips around Shinjiro’s cock fully, sliding the cock deeper into his mouth before sliding it out again. He spat on his cock again before sliding it back into his mouth, taking Shinjiro’s length down his throat. 

 

Shinjiro ran a hand through Minato’s blue hair, biting his lip hard to try and not make any noises that the other boys on their floor might hear. “Fuck, you really know how to use your mouth. Is that why they say all the quiet ones are freaks?”

 

Minato pulled Shinjiro’s cock out from his mouth again. “Believe me, I can do way more than just with my mouth,” he said before going back in for more.

 

“Heh, that so?” Shinjiro mused, grabbing Minato’s hair as he bucked his hips forward, making Minato hum around his cock, his eyes widening in surprise. Shinjiro continued to thrust his hips back and forth, quietly moaning as he watched Minato’s eyes get watery as he felt Shinjiro's cock hitting the back of his throat. “You look good,” Shinjiro said breathily as he continued to thrust, faster and faster until he exhaled and pulled his cock out of Minato’s mouth, both taking a few moments to catch their breaths. 

 

Shinjiro, still hard, gave his cock a pump. “Ride me,” he mumbled. “Keep the dress on.”

 

Minato looked at him with an amused smirk. “You like it that much? Maybe I’ll have to buy more outfits like this if it means your dick will be inside me every night.” 

 

“Where the hell did you learn to say this shit?” Shinjiro asked quietly, but shook his head. “Anyways, I won’t say it again. And turn around so I can see your ass.” 

 

“Do you even have a condom?”

 

“I said ride me,” Shinjiro growled. The sudden possessive nature of Shinjiro made Minato sit up immediately and crawl over Shinjiro, facing away from him, positioning himself as he lifted his dress to align his entrance with Shinjiro’s cock. He spat on his fingers and rubbed his saliva on his hole, lubing it before he grabbed Shinjiro’s cock and lowered himself onto it. 

 

“Shit,” Shinjiro breathed out, his hands grabbing Minato's hips as he aided Minato in getting his cock inside of him comfortably. “Sh-Shinjiro… Ah… Wow…!” 

 

Minato slowly rode him, softly whimpering as he took his sweet time indulging in the feeling of his cock in him. “Hey, you can move a little faster, you know,” Shinjiro reminded him. Minato turned his head around and glared. “I thought you were the one who asked me to ride you.” 

 

“Fuck this,” Shinjiro muttered before gripping Minato’s hips tighter, thrusting up into him as both males moaned. Shinjiro thrust up and down inside of him, the sound of squelching and skin slapping along with their soft moans filling the room. 

 

Shinjiro watched Minato’s cute ass jiggle each time he thrust into him, the sight along with the feeling of being inside Minato’s tight ass making him ready to overflow. “Fuck, fuck… You’re so fucking adorable,” Shinjiro moaned out. “Dressing up and getting your ass fucked like this… You’re like a pretty slut.” 

 

Minato whimpered as his mouth hung open. “Yeah, I am, aren’t I? What are you gonna do about it?” 

 

“I’ll cum on your ass,” Shinjiro groaned. “Mark that cute ass as mine. That cool with you?” 

 

“Mmm, yeah…” 

 

Shinjiro pushed Minato forward onto his hands and knees and sat up, thrusting back into him. He continued to thrust harder and quicker as Minato completely submit himself, letting Shinjiro fuck him as he bit down on his fingers to stifle the sounds he made. With Shinjiro’s thrusts becoming sloppy and his grip on Minato’s hips tightening enough to sure leave bruises, he pulled out and watched as he came streaks of translucent white on Minato’s asscheeks, groaning in pleasure. 

 

The feeling of Shinjiro’s sticky, warm cum being painted on his ass made Minato moan out and cum as well onto Shinjiro’s bedsheets. 

 

The two laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, both breathing heavily. After a few minutes of cooling off, Shinjiro finally broke the silence. “Alright, get out of my room. I don’t want anyone getting suspicious in the morning if you leave my room in a dress.” 

 

“Yeah, gotcha.” Minato took a moment before sitting up and pushing himself off the bed, grabbing some tissues off Shinjiro’s desk to wipe off the cum on his ass. “Sorry about your sheets.” 

 

“Whatever,” Shinjiro said. “I was gonna change them anyway.” 

 

“Alright.” Minato threw the tissue out in Shinjiro's garbage before heading out.

 

“Wait.”

 

Minato stopped and turned around when Shinjiro quietly called out to him. Shinjiro’s face reddened. “That was… Nice. Um… Thanks, I guess.” 

 

Minato only nodded and smiled before quietly sneaking back to his room. 

 

* * *

 

Minato got dressed in his school uniform before heading out of his room, yawning as he walked downstairs. He was greeted by some of the S.E.E.S. members who were eating, while Shinjiro was feeding Koromaru. 

 

“How was your rest, Minato-san?” Aigis asked. Minato stretched. “I didn’t get much sleep, I feel pretty tired.” Ken walked into the room from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. “Did you have nightmares? I get nightmares a lot…” 

 

“No, I couldn’t sleep because I was…” Minato looked over at Shinjiro. “Having fun doing something.” 

 

“Tch.” Shinjiro averted his glance as his cheeks began to tint pink. Yukari rolled her eyes. “Were you staying up playing video games? Keep playing games all the time and you’re gonna turn into a brainless muscleman.” 

 

“Like Akihiko?” Everyone turned to look, seeing Mitsuru with an amused grin on her face. “Good morning, everyone. I was thinking about our conversation last night at dinner,” she said as she walked over to sit herself down beside Aigis. “I’m going to propose the idea of a crossdressing café to the student council. I think it’s a wonderful idea.” 

 

“What!?” Both Minato and Shinjiro exclaimed at the same time. Shinjiro cleared his throat. “I mean, d-don’t you think kids at school are sick of cafés? E-even Yukari said so herself.” 

 

Yukari twirled her hair around her finger. “Well, if it’s a crossdressing thing, then that means I wouldn’t have to participate. Besides… I’m pretty curious to see how Minato-kun would look.” 

 

“Why is it always me?” Minato asked with a sigh as he turned his head away with a slight blush spread across his cheeks. Mitsuru chuckled. “Yes, I too am hoping that you will be participating,” she said to Minato. She checked her watch. “Ah, I see it’s time for us to get going.” 

 

“Already, huh?” Yukari sighed. Everyone stood up and began to head out for school. 

 

Minato followed behind them, hands in his pockets. However, before he could leave, Shinjiro stopped him by grabbing his arm. 

 

Minato gave him a questioning look as Shinjiro gave him a serious look. “You really gonna do it? A crossdressing café?” 

 

“I guess,” Minato replied, giving him a small smirk. “A shame you won’t be able to see it.” 

 

Shinjiro sighed in annoyance. “Does it even matter? I know you’ll end up putting the getup on in the middle of the night and knockin’ on my door.” 

 

Minato shrugged, though there was a bit of mischief in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said before he began walking towards the door.

 

“Hey.” 

 

Minato stopped at the door and turned his head to look at Shinjiro, who was red in the face. “Meet me in my room later?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

Minato smirked. “Maybe, if I feel like it,” he said with a wink before heading out.


End file.
